Davis and the Princess of the Twilight
by morgan kingsley
Summary: Side story to Digimon Adventure. Takes place in between Etemon and Myotismon arcs. The story of what Davis did to save two worlds. With the help of a sprit of the twilight. To save the world of the twilight and digital world.
1. Nice and Friendly Village

** Authors Notes: This is a side story to Digimon Adventure. One about Davis, and what he did to save two worlds. The digital world, and the world of twilight. Thank you for reading. Reviews and comments always welcome.**

* * *

**1. Nice and Friendly Village**

After waking up from a dream, I looked at my calendar. When I saw the date, I got up and looked at my journal. I was going to write more into that later. The dream that I had was interesting, though.

It was showing a young boy, who I must have assumed was just myself younger, and a bridge. This was on a really rainy day, or night to say. A bridge leading to a castle down opened down, and out rode a girl, about maybe the age of the young boy. With her was a older female, who could have been her caretaker. Yeah, that's what I settled with. Then after he saw them ride off, another man showed up on his own horse. I then felt myself in that part of the dream, as if I where real. The man looked at me, and I felt paralyzed, and the man grabbed onto me. That was when I woke up.

This was a new kind of dream, one that I never had before. Maybe it was a sign that I needed to return to the digital world. Be the hero I promised Starmon not to long ago that I would be. But before that, maybe he would go around High ton View Terrace a little. Enough to find a place with good Wi-Fi reception. Then he could take the computer gate inside.

"I have the answer." I said to myself. "The school computer lab." Then I changed my clothes, a purple shirt. Dark blue shorts, and a red blue vest. That had red flames on the bottom. I kept my hair spiky, since I honestly didn't care much for that detail of my appearance. Once I walked outside into my living room, I found my parents asleep. I wrote a note, so they wouldn't worry about me when they see me gone.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Heading out to the middle school, going to the computer lab. I won't be gone long. See you later today._

_Davis_

I put the note on my desk. Looking around, I found the picture of my modern day family and me on a trip. I picked it up, and put it in my pocket.

"I will be coming back, just in case it takes much longer than I intend on doing this project in." I told myself, and got out the door. They where always gone until like five or six. Then they would always go out to dinner, and get something for the whole family. So it was no surprise when it was four a clock and they haven't even called yet. I left the house, and walked down the stairs. Waited at the streets, and crossed when nobody was there to stop me or run me over. I knew that I would survive it without even getting phased, due to I being practically immortal. But I didn't want to cause trouble for others around town. At the other side of the street, I went to the school. Walked inside, and found almost nobody there. That was good for me, since I didn't want anybody else seeing me doing what I was going to do. I walked slowly to the computer lab, and went inside. Once inside, and I turned on one of the computers. Then pressed the combination of buttons that only I knew would open up the gate. The computer sucked me in, as intended. This was the computer that the new branch of digidestined would be using from that time one. Since with that combination of buttons, he activated it as a gate. All they needed was a digivice. But Davis did it the classic way, the combination.

When I was inside the digital world, I found himself on a bed. He looked around the house, and found nobody in it. I found a letter reading 'for anybody who can find this place, this is a safe zone. Many things that you need to travel this land with can be found here. Use them wisely and well, since you don't want to lose or ruin them.' I put the note away, and looked around even more. There was a pot, and I found some money in it.

"I will take half of it. Leave some for the next person to stop by." I said, and put some money in my pocket. I knew for sure I would need that. Then walked outside, telling myself that I would come back if I truly needed something else.

Once outside, I found a child digimon on the bottom. I then saw that he was on a house raised in the tress by a ladder. The child digimon looked like they never even seen a human before now.

"What are you?" It asked, and jumped up. "Can you come down, so I could see you better?" It asked its second question, and I went down the ladder. At the bottom, the digimon took its awful good time just to examine him. Even smelling me like crazy. I didn't reject, until it started pulling down my pants.

"Hey, okay. Let's not do that. What is this village anyways? No wait, which of the eight provinces is this? Or which of the four continents?" I knew many things. Like that there where four continents. Server, File Island, Diamond lands, and Sapphire Island. I knew the names weren't that good, but it was a part of history, so I just let the names be what they were. Then there were eight provinces, two for each continent. And in those provinces, there where several county's. With a city inside them, and a castle by the same name of the county and city, like a capital. Then most county's had several villages in them. It was very complex, and he was in like one of possibly two or three hundred villages. Maybe that was pushing it a little too far, but still. Maybe this child digimon would be able to give him some directions or some other good stuff. The child digimon led me to the main village, and I saw about five or six small houses.

"Why don't you take a look around this place?" The small digimon said, and I thanked the digimon by giving it two dollars, and left it. I went into the first most obvious place, the shop. Inside it, I saw the store owner. A older female digimon, who looked really sad. I walked up to the female digimon owner. To see what the problem was.

"Is there any assistance that you need?" I asked, and the female digimon looked up at me. As if relived that somebody asked her if she needed any help.

"My cat got away. She hasn't returned recently. I think I know what the thing to attract her back here would be. She loves fish, and if you can help me on two things, I will let you keep both items that you need. But for now, they are just for borrows." The female digimon told me, and I wondered what I would need to do. I never even been in this place before, after all. All well, I had to do this.

"I have this bad bee-hive outside the store. I will let you borrow a slingshot to take the hive down, and afterwards, I will let you borrow a fishing rod to get a fish out of the pond in the village. Then if the cat finds the fish, and returns here, I will be thankful of you. Then you can keep the slingshot and fishing rod for good. Free of charge. What will you say?" I didn't really know if I needed a fishing rod or slingshot, but I would help any citizen in the digital world. Since I felt this was me calling. So he decided that I would do this, and let her give me the reward she wanted afterwards. I only used a slingshot like three times, all as a young child, and a fishing rod maybe once. Great, I was a little rusty on this.

"I will do it. To help out another digimon with a problem going on." I responded, and the female digimon gave me the slingshot for the first task. I walked out of the shop, and looked around for the bee-hive on the store somewhere. I couldn't believe that it took me like three minutes to find it, but when I did, I aimed at the bee-hive. I thought it would have taken longer. I saw that I only had five seeds to fire with, so I pretty much had to get it right. I fired once, missed. Four left. Fired again, hit it, but wouldn't fall down. Three left. Tried a third time, missed again, but hit a couple bees. Two left. Hit a fourth time, and it fell on the ground. Last one left. After the fifth hit, the bees swarmed out of the bee-hive and flew out of the village. Going to a new place. I picked the hive up, and showed the female digimon store owner what I had done. Lucky that none of the bees wee left over, so I wouldn't get stuck. Or that it would get inside the store, and destroy it in a way.

"So you got the hive down. That took like ten minutes to do, but you have my thanks for getting these bees out of my place now. I will hand you the fishing rod, and the pond is fifteen minutes north of here. I bet the cat will be there, and will follow you back here if you catch the fish." The female store owner told I, and handed me a average size fishing rod. About the size of one you would see in a store. I walked outside, and headed up the town. On me way, I saw a male middle aged digimon fishing at the end of the pond.

"Howdy there human! You look a lot like the ones that appear in the books of legend. The ones that obsess over the creator of the digital world, and all the brave things he did for us. Some of my favorite books even now, and the most imaginative thing ever when I was kid. Sorry for saying all that. Not that it really matters. Anyways, I see you have a fishing rod, but no bait. As any fishermen would know, there is no way you can fish without a bait for the rod. So I will hand you a bait for free. Hopefully you would be able to catch the fish that you need with it. If you need more after this, I will be willing to hand you one, for a dollar of a price." The male fishing digimon said, and handed me the bait he was talking about. "Good luck on you fishing." I left the male fishermen alone to try and fish something out. I never fished before in me entire life. As I stated before. No wait, maybe twice. Sorry for forgetting that, but after nearly 150 years, that is expected. But still, not a lot considering my years. I grabbed the rod, and threw the line in. After I put the bait at the top, and waited. While waiting, I saw the cat that the female store owner was looking for. I just hoped I would get the fish, and the cat would follow. Wait, I wasn't even paying attention to the rod. Back to focus. After like what felt like nearly half a hour, something was pulling on the rod. It was a fish, a small red one. I kept pulling back, and the fish grabbed the bait. Then I pulled back harder and harder, and got the fish. I was surprised that it worked so well after this being like the third time I ever done so. In my entire life. I had a little victory dance to myself inside my mind.

"Wow. I got the fish already. Not complaining. I'm just shocked." I looked at the cat, and when he was close to it. The cat started running after him. I then ran towards the store, and got inside. I ran so the cat would still be interested. The cat was right behind me, and the female digimon owner looked really happy. Yes, it worked out well in the end. Didn't expect this to be so easy.

"Thank you. Thank you. In less than two hours, you helped a digimon in need human. It might have been small, but you are always welcome to this store during hours. As a friend, and prices will be fifty percent less for you. As a added bonus, I will let you keep the fishing rod and slingshot. You look like the hero of old ages, and are acting like him. I think, if you keep this up, you could be like him. We need another one of him. What was his name, I can't remember. Wait, Davis Motoyima, or was it Smith, either way that was it." She told me, and I wondered how she ever even got them. I was worried, everybody already knew of me and the legends, it was only a matter of time before they find out that it is me.

"Might I ask, how and where did you get these?" I asked, and she looked sad.

"My son had them. He dided a while back. By this thing called Devimon. I still have his picture, but that is most dear to me. If there is one thing I will keep, it is that. No amount of money or work for me can get that picture away from me." She told me, and I handed her three dollars. Reminded of my family, and my first group of friends before the Civil War.

"Sorry to hear for your loss. This will be just for you. To help you get closer to retirement funds." I said, and was about to head out the door, when I thought of something. "I will be back. Where is the way out of here?" I asked, and the female digimon pointed south.

"Back the way you came is the only sure route. Go that way, and take a left. Then there is a route that leads to this beautiful spring. Any traveler human or digimon should see it. Only one in the entire continent of Diamond Lands. And one of four in the entire digital world, each continent has one." She told me, and I thanked her once again. Then walked out of the store. I went around the village. When I was about to head right back to the area he started from, like the female store owner suggested, there was a loud yell.

"Help! I need someone to help me get my bulls back in there house!" I debated it over myself, and decided that I should at least give it a try. I walked over to the screaming man digimon. Another male digimon, about a little older than the one fishing. With a hunched back, and squinted eyes.

"Please. Get my bulls back to their little house that they should be in. Borrow the horse next to me for help. If you go fast enough, then they will all run back. Then take that average sized wooden poll and bar up the door with it. Then they will stay inside that place until they stay tamed. I have no reward. I just need the help. If they don't get put back, then they could possibly rampage all over town and destroy so many houses from it. Do the kind thing sir, and I will be indebted to you." The male hunched back digimon said, and I didn't really want to do it. Since it would have been night by the time I was done. But I decided that it wouldn't have been the worst thing ever. So I got on the horse, and started rounding up all the bulls. There were ten of them, and when I was done. I did the thing the hunched back digimon told me to do. That was put the giant wooden poll over the door. Locking it, and making sure that none could get out. Then I walked back to the hunched back digimon.

"Thank you. As I said before, there is no reward sadly. But I will let you on your way. I also learned the best way to round up the horses. So now I can do it easier when this happened again. But I hope it doesn't." The male digimon said, and sent me on my way. I left the village, and was back to my starting place. Already felt ancient, for some reason. I looked to my left, and saw the path that the female store owner digimon said there was. I walked into it, and saw a huge bridge over a giant cliff that's end I saw none of. I walked it slowly, in fear that I would fall. Since the bridge swayed one way or another with every step. I got slower about half way, and took my time more. When I reached the end, I saw a huge opening. It was amazing to look at, and I couldn't believe what I has just walked into. That was one thing about the digital world. Sometimes when I went inside it, I was taken into what was possible the greatest world of wonders there could possibly be. I had been proud to be a part of this creation and experience all along the way. Save for the last few years, when I was just a kid for a second time. He saw the trees, and marveled at them. There were tons of forests in this world, but this was the most amazing. I called this 'The Great Forest'. I looked around, to see if there was that spring the female shop owner digimon told him about. I wanted to see that for myself at least once. Even for just a minute. After a little wandering around, I saw a bush. I walked towards it, and looked behind it. When I did, I saw it. The most amazing spring that I had ever put his eyes upon. It was light, and everything about it was just a beauty to look at. The flow and water pouring down from the top was something that I had never seen to such a great extent. I walked around the bush, and stepped inside the springs. I didn't feel my shoes or socks getting wet, just them getting adjusted to a new landscape. There were five digimon there at the spring to. Four female, the oldest being a late teenager. Then one male, who looked the same as the oldest female, give or take a year to him. I walked up to them. All five turning around to see him.

"Hello. It is nice to see such a nice human face. What brings you here?" The older female said, and I couldn't think of a good honest answer without me sounding weird.

"Just looking around. Do you live in this village?' I asked, wondering if they were allowed out this late. The male nodded, and I looked around. The spring looked like it had a certain light towards it. Everyone kept a nice, perfect silence for a while. Then a burning fire went right for them. I yelled at them to get down. They did, but then the worst happened. Arrows of fire shot towards us, and a bunch of boars rode towards them. Each having a master Orc looking digimon. All fat and looked like they had been experienced warriors. They grabbed the digimon, and punched me in the face. I fell down, stunned. The boars rode around him for a minute, and I was able to see it. Each of the Orcs shooting fire arrows on the ground, forming a circle around him. When I passed out, all the Orcs, bulls and digimon of the village were gone. When I looked upon it, I noticed that the young child digimon who saw me when I first arrived being taken to, So there was six of them gone. I couldn't do anything about it, and that was all my fault. I should have, but I couldn't.

When I awoke, I knew it was past midnight. Easy. I got up, and then something happen. I screamed really loud, so that most digimon from the village could probably hear me. I felt my body form change, and that lasted a minute or two. Then felt like I was an entirely different thing. An entirely different creature. Then a female spirit showed up before me.

"You are the hero that the gods want? You don't look that great in adult or little kid." She said, and I looked down. Then he saw it. He was in the body of a eight year old.

"What the heck? Why is this happening?" I asked, and she told me to keep quiet. I did, despite wanting a real answer, not a stupid command. Whatever, I guess that would have to wait.

"You will be turning back in fourth from a eight year old kids body to the adult body that you have before the end comes. Don't worry, you're still the one-hundred and forty-seven year old man you are, just in a ten year old body. Not that much different, considering you are in a normal fifteen year old body normally. Don't worry, when you go back to Earth and everything, I will change you back to your normal self. But this is needed, for you to complete your task that I have." The female spirit said, and I wondered what she was talking about.

"What task do you have that needs me to be a child again for parts of it?" I asked, and the female spirit had a very sad expression on her face. I felt great pity for her, and didn't know quite what to say.

"There is this land called the twilight. They tried to take this world over during the time World War 1 was happening on Earth. You remember that right?" She asked, and I nodded.

"One of the darkest times of this world. Aside from the Era of Darkness. What brings this world up again?" I asked, and the female spirit looked as if she where in honest pain.

"There is a evil king trying to take this world again form the twilight. Instead, this time, he made the digital world and the twilight world nearly the same thing. Making us the same world, and living the same way you all do. But since we are just the twilight, we can never reveal ourselves fully to the digimon. And since the digital world is not the same as the one of twilight, digimon can never see us. We are two worlds, that are in the same one as another, but we don't know of it. We need a hero. I need a hero. You are the one." The female spirit said, and looked completely honest. I could see the pain in her eyes, like even the thought of it hurt. I wanted to touch her, to support her true pain, but I couldn't since she was a spirit. My hand went through her, and she looked even more sad then. I started to feel sad to.

"What is it that I need to do exactly?" I asked, and the female spirit looked at me.

"With the ability to transfer to a kid and teenager, you can see this world of twilight as a kid. Since you cannot as a teenager or adult. Once a human reaches thirteen, they can't see it anymore. But you, as ten could. Look around, can you see something strange that you could have sword wasn't there a minute ago, in your teenager body?" The female spirit asked, and I did as she told me. At first, there was no difference, but then I caught onto something really quick. A shine on a flower that wasn't there, and I went up to it. I picked it up, and the scent was really strong. I had to get used to it after a few seconds.

"I can smell things a lot better, and see shining lights." I answered, and noticed something else. Everything except for ten feet in front of me was pitched black.

"Yes, you can smell things like nothing else. A gift from me. Also you can see everything ten feet ahead of you a thousand times better. But everything after that is complete darkness, and you can't see anything after that point. That is a set back to the extra smell and sight just ahead of you. But it can also let you see the world of twilight, as well as the digital world in a way that you never would have before." The female spirit told me, and I walked up to her, with the also extra hearing I had, I reached her with no problem. Despite being at least fifteen feet away. This was all very strange for me, and needed to take some serious getting used to. That was for sure. Even considering what I have done, this was strange.

"I think that we should go out a check a little bot of the world of twilight. There is something that I really want you to see. So I will have to knock you out a second time. Sorry for that." The female spirit said, and at least this time, I was prepared. She put her hand on his face, and he started feeling his energy drain from him. I then very quickly fell to the ground, and could see nothing.


	2. Entering the Twilight

**Authors Notes: These chapters won't be as long as the normal Digimon Adventure ones. This is just a side story, after all. Plus, we already have one other starring Davis. History of the Digital World. But the chapters will get longer over time. So ****okay, after a while, they might reach Digimon Adventure length. Also, from this chapter forward, the story will be told in third person. But third person Davis exclusive mainly. With times of changing to other places. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**2. Seeing the Twilight**

Davis awoke, and saw the female spirit over him. She was watching him sleep, as if this was very important to her.

"You are awake again. This is your first experience in the current world of twilight. This is a place that you must see, and let everything sink in. This king has gone out of his way to make this place the worst it could be. You are in a room that is barred up. Every house is slowly starting to turn into this. All started when Devimon was creating the black gears. I think that Devimon and the evil king of the world of twilight have a connection in some way. But that will be for later. First, you need to get out of this room. Before the monsters of his creation see you in here. They will kill you if they do. They have almost as little mercy as the evil king." The female spirit told Davis, and he tried to see what could have been accessible from his ten foot sight ability. he put his hand out, and tried feeling for something. Then tried smelling. That was where he got his best luck. He smelled something on the ground. No, a area on the ground. One that felt more worn out than the others. As if putting people or boxes in the room on that one place over and over again. He walked towards it, the ten foot sight getting closer to having that appear in his vision with each step. When he took like another ten steps, he saw the place he was thinking about. It was a small hole on the wall, maybe one that a rat made. To get in and out of this house by secret, so digimon could notice their presence in the house.

"I think I could fit through that hole." Davis said, and he was pretty sure of it with his height decrease. "I'm going to give it a try." He said, and started fitting himself through the hole. He made it inside, and dug his way out onto the other side of it. He was outside. Well, outside of the house that is.

"We are in the sewers connecting the entire underground system in Diamond Lands. I never thought that this place was still around. I thought it was abandoned when the Royal Knights took the digital world over that one brief period of time. If we're lucky, we could find something that could help us. Or maybe this place is abandoned. If so, I wouldn't want to know what could be down here?" The female spirit said. Davis thought to himself that this spirit talked a lot, and would never shut up. That would get very annoying if it kept it. But he went back to his current job at hand. He walked around, bumping into things quite often. With his lack of sight, he didn't find that to be in any way surprising. Then one time, he fell down and pressed a button without even meaning to. Then he heard loud noises, and a door was rising up. Granting them a new way around the sewers.

"Let's try it out." Davis said, and walked to the now opened door. With the spirit close behind him. He walked down a hall, and stepped on some skeletons quite a bit. Making loud cracking noises under his feet.

"I hope that nothing attacks us because of the loud cracking noises." Davis muttered, and continued following down the main hallway path. He wondered how much longer this path would go.

"This path will lead us outside, and we could reach the castle of Twilight through the path that we are going. I feel like we are one step closer to showing you what you need to see." The female spirit told him, and Davis was shocked. Went nearly three minutes without talking. That was a major surprise. He continued down the hallway, the only to noises being his footsteps on the ground, and the bones still cracking under his feet. Then he reached the end of the hallway, he knew this was the case, since he hit his head really hard against the wall. He looked around, and saw a lever. He pulled it, and another door opened. A nice, and wrong breeze started blowing at the. Davis would say wrong because it feels like it isn't supposed to be there, like it was forced actually.

"This is the outside breeze of the Twilight. Well, since the evil king decided to take this land over. I wish he would be thrown out soon." The female spirit told him, and Davis walked outside.

Outside, he saw black birds flying around in the sky. They had loud, terrible noises. That hurt Davis's ears. Then he saw that he was on top of a building. One that wasn't very stable, and could break apart at any minute. He knew that he would have to walk very slowly, and carefully in order to avoid falling down and having to start all over again. Or break the ceiling of the house. The breeze was still wrong to him, and it was getting stronger. He saw the clouds up ahead, and they were pitch black. Even without his lack of sight. The ground below him was all covered with rain, and soulless spirits were singing to themselves. A silent tune, that even with no words was still sad a depressing.

"Those are digimon in the eyes of the twilight world. They have no emotion, just wordless talking. They also have a light blue glow to them. This applies to all digimon, not just some of them. I feel kind of sad seeing it myself." The female spirit told him what the beings where.

"So beings with no soul, and can't do anything." Davis said to himself, and felt pity on them. These were still living beings. Yet, in some world, they aren't more than just imagination, or just spirits in a way.

"The black birds are the evil side to them. If the black bird gets defeated, then thy will be normal to the world of twilight. And they can speak words we know then, and be beings we can relate to. But the thing is, they can hardly be killed." The female spirit said, and Davis looked ahead of him. He saw some holes on the roof, and walked around them. Like in a spy mission. Jumped around some poles, and had made it half way across the roof when it got more confusing. He saw another roof above, but he had to climb this nearly destroyed ladder to reach it. He grabbed ahold of it lightly, and went up it slower than he ever had. One mistake, and he would fall down, and possibly risk his life. He has been in this instigation more than once in his life. The wind was pounding hard on him, and he was getting up as fast as possible. The female spirit was on top, waiting for him. He felt a part of the ladder starting to break off, and Davis sped himself a little faster. When he reached the top of the ladder, he sat down in relief.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would have been." Davis told the female spirit, and they just sat there for about a minute.

"So, are you dead, or just a spirit?" Davis asked the female spirit, and she looked sadly at him. He felt he knew the answer had to do with the evil king.

"I was a living female, as you might have noticed. Until the evil king took over, and all who opposed him either went into hiding or became spirits of the twilight world. Not dead, but not the living beings that we where. I feel like the evil king is unstoppable." The female spirit replied, and Davis wondered what her name was.

"What is your name?" He asked, and she smiled. Happy that at least somebody cared. Human, digimon, or another fellow spirit.

"My name, when I was a normal girl was Adda. Not much of a name, but I was happy of it. Now when this has happened, I beg for it to return. I wish that I could be a normal girl again, my childhood was ruined." The female spirit answered, and Davis was surprised. A kid, how old was she when this happened?

'How old were you when the evil king took over?' Davis asked, and she thought about it for a second.

"I was fourteen." She answered, and Davis frowned. Only a teenager, only about as old as this new mind set that Davis had. Even being so young doesn't change the fact that these worlds are brutal. Barely able to live, having to fight to feed your hunger, and threats like this. Davis remembered the land of twilight from before, but it was never this bad. In fact, it was just a opposite of the digital world when he looks back on it. Nothing to huge or bad. This, however, was one of the worst things he ever saw. That was saying a lot, it looked like everything was sad and depressing. Even worse than a tragic novel. He felt like his happy, his emotional health drain away just being here. He had to get out of this twilight place soon. He got himself up, and went around. Adda, who he new knew was the female spirit followed him for a minute or two until she called him for his attention once again.

"That castle is near. You just need to walk across the roofs of these three buildings." Adda said, and showed him three buildings. "It might not seem hard, but I can feel the wind coming. As well as black birds coming to examine you." Davis nodded, and took her advice. He walked across them slowly, and he could also feel the wind pounding down harder than it had been before. Davis was about to fall a few times, but managed to get himself together each time at the last moment. He kept walking, and resisting the wind. He managed to get passed the first roof, and only needed to get past the other two. On the second roof, one black bird starting flying towards him at dangerous speeds. Davis dodged, and grabbed onto one of the feet of the bird. Adda tried to help him, but Davis was too far up. He climbed to the top of the bird, and he knew he had to do something. He opened up the bird mouth, and pushed the top and bottom apart form each other. The bird was screaming a little, and started falling down to the ground. Davis jumped off, and landed right next to Adda.

"Davis, I have no clue how you where able to do that." She said, and Davis was as confused. He didn't have a clue how he did it either.

"I don't know. I just sort of though of something at the last moment." Davis admitted, and looked at Adda. "Well, it worked at least." He said, and they moved on with the second roof. He was walking, and after a little bit more time than the last, he made it across the second roof. Now he just had to get across the last one. This roof had holes all over it, and he saw rain pouring down through them. Seeing them fill up the building inside, and some things fleeing from the inside. He knew he had to get around the holes, so he wouldn't fall down into the water. So he did it like before, jumping around each one, and getting through them. Then he reached a building even bigger than any of the ones in that place. There was a hole at the side of the wall. But he knew this one was on purpose, like it was an entrance path.

"This is the castle, that is a secret hole that we made when the evil king took over. It is the only we could get inside without him knowing." Adda told him, and gestured Davis to go inside. He did, and saw broken stairs that went up several hundred feet up to the top of the castle. Some star pieces were gone, and another didn't appear for like another thirty feet above. Davis gulped, as he knew this was almost impossible to get through.

"This is going to be one of the hardest things I have done in a while." Davis said, and Adda looked at him. Then started to look at him, for measurement.

"Davis, I will be there. Follow every move I make, and you will still be fine. The evil king made this trap, so that no intruders could get inside. Such as spirits who try to rebel to this, such as myself. As I said, follow my lead." Adda said, and moved up to the next part of stairs a floor above him. "Trust in me, and just take a jump. I will grab you, and take you up." Adda said, and Davis looked down. He wasn't scared of heights, but for some reason, this was just terrifying him. Then he took the plunge, and felt himself fall. After feeling the rush stop, he wondered if he fell all the way down, or if he was dead. But Adda did what she said, and got him while he was falling.

"You really did it." Davis said, and looked down. He saw he wasn't even half way to the ground. He was just overly worried. Then looked back up at Adda, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and they kept flying up towards the top of the tower. Since she could just go the whole way without having to stop. When they reached the top, Adda informed him of the door they were seeking this whole time.

"We've made it this far. Might as well go the rest of the way. Let's head inside this room, and you will see something that we are looking for." Adda took Davis, and she opened the door. Davis followed her.

The room was dark from having the room light being burnt out. The rain storm of black rain was even more fierce outside than it was when they had walked into the castle.

"Davis, look for a black journal in this room. Inside the journal are entries that you will want to see for yourself. It explains the entire situation very well in short parts, and it might get you to understand everything much better." Adda told Davis, and he started looking through all the stuff.

"Do you have a idea of where the black journal might possibly be?" Davis asked, and Adda looked at him like she had no clue.

"No, not really. It's been a while since I have been here. The other spirits against the evil king have been here since me, but I never seen them in a while either." Adda responded, and Davis started looking on his own again. He looked through some drawers, but couldn't find anything. Then he tried out the desk. Looked through everything at the desk, but still couldn't find anything quite yet. Then looked under the bed, and Davis felt something under it. He started to pull it towards him, and looked at it. There it was, a black journal that was hidden in case the evil king showed up. It was only dusty because it was under the bed for so long, but he blew all the dust bunnies away from it.

"You found it!' Adda yelled at first, then got quiet. Just in case. "Now read it, and see what I mean." Davis opened the first page, and started reading it all.

_We have done it. We started proper resistance against the evil king. Okay, let me back up here. To the story of how the evil king came into ruling. _

_His name was Camoran. He was a man that nobody knew about. Just a normal thief that you would see everyday. From the valley in File Island. The digital world is a nice place. I heard of the eight provinces, each devoted to a god. _

_Great Dunes_

_Dessert Valley_

_Scared Grove_

_Spirits Home_

_Ice Land_

_Water Glacier_

_Fire Mountain _

_Wind Lands_

_Anyways, back to the story. So the man Camoran went to the castle one day, and said he tried to see the queen. While meeting the queen, he challenged her rule, and killed her. Then taking the seat as his own, made his own monsters of the twilight. He became the evil king of the twilight. All within a days work. Nobody knew that it would happen, it just did. Shows you how weak the control system is here. _

_But after several years of his ruling, we have grown tired. I and some other spirits who where forced to the hell land before out time decided to make a resistance. We have one major base in each province of the digital world, and one here. This is the small one, one we only use in dire times. _

_The eight bases are temples; those are the places we have met up in. But that was until Camoran knew of the resistance. He went to each, and wiped out the populations in them. Now we are less than twenty strong, when we used to have three hundred. I fear we might lose. Camoran has taken over the temples, and used them for his doings. Soon he will have both worlds. Soon, we will have none left. Unless if we find the hero. The hero lost in time. This is when Adda comes in, she must find him, and get him. He is the only one who may save us. He will be able to change his appearance of age to be able to see this land if you find him. That is the only way he can see both. I leave here now, and anybody else who shows up may write what they must. As long as they are in the resistance Or pledging to join it._

Davis put the notebook down, and looked at Adda.

"You were assigned to get me?" He asked, and she looked at him. In a yes and no sort of way.

"I didn't know it was you, but I was assigned to get you. If that makes any sense. I was one of the first to join the resistance. I believe in order to win; we need digimon and twilight creatures to join us both. We need some from both worlds to defeat Camoran. Will you join the resistance as a proper member?" Adda asked, and Davis thought over it. Then nodded, in a whatever sort of way.

"I need something to do throughout the day. Besides write my life story, hang out with my friends, hang with family, and fantasize over the greatest person in the entire world. With her purple hair, and cute little glasses. With her gorgeous face and body. That's just a part of it. There's her integrity, knowledge, courage, sympathy, and kindness. God, I love her so much. More than anybody or anything" Davis got distracted, and just saw that he did. "Sorry, yes, I will join." He replied, and Adda smiled. Davis still had the thought of Yolei on his mind. The one he loved.

"Well, this is good enough of the twilight for now. I will send you out. Then your next test will be for you." Adda said, and knocked him out again. He knew he was going to have to get used to this, wasn't he?

He woke up, and found Adda in front of him in the springs again.

"Now, get ready. We will have to find the thing that can make you a normal teenager again. Since you can't change back and fourth anytime you want." Adda told him. Davis sighed in relief. Knowing that this was over soon. That's what he thought, at least.


End file.
